


What Really Happened in That Closet

by HinaSohma



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Black Haru, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Violence, Smut, forced blowjob, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: S1, E12 of the Original 2001 anime, Hatsuharu proves to Takei Makoto, the student body president, that Black and White are both his natural hair colors - but how? NSFW.





	What Really Happened in That Closet

“Can you prove that’s your natural color, then?” Takei Makoto, student body president of Kaibara Municipal High yelled at Hatsuharu, making an accusatory gesture.

Haru was so done with this kids shit. What did it matter? He’d show him. “Sure can,” He said, calmly, although it was clear to the other Sohma family member’s that black Haru was coming out to play, and it would not be pretty for the student body president.

“Oh-ho?” Takei exclaimed, nearly laughing at Haru’s insistence, “You have hard evidence that –”

His sentence was interrupted by ahru reaching out and grabbing his tie securely, beginning to pull him towards the janitors closet in the hallway. “W-wait, Um, excuse me,” He spluttered. Trying to dig his heels in to the ground, but Haru was much too strong – and pissed for that.

Stupid asshole thinks he can go around, trying to tell me what my hair should look like? Fuck him, I’ll fucking show him.

He opened the door to the janitor’s closet, shoving Takei inside and following him in, securely shutting the door behind him. The janitor’s closet was tiny, barely enough room for the two of them, and dark as hell. He flicked on the light – one naked bulb secured into the side of the wall behind him.

Takei had been nearly forced to stand in the mop sink by the far wall, filled with old mops and stagnant water. The room smelled like pine soil and gym socks, and Takei was regretting being so insistent. The right side of the room was lined with janitors cadies, and what ever one would need to clean – paper towels, gloves, and chemicals.

The left side was mostly empty save for that lightbulb and a reminder to wash your hands.

Haru began to undo his belt, as the gravity of the situation began to weigh on the upper classman. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Takei protested, trying to reach for the door.

Haru shoved him, hard back into the sink. While he caught himself on the back wall, it still felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. “Shut up. You wanted this, now you’re gonna get it.” Haru said, and Takei could see the darkness in his eyes. He began to unbutton his jeans.

“This is indecent!” Takei protested, hoping some one passing by would hear his protests. “You’re gonna get suspended, no, expelled!” He threatened.

“I don’t care.” Haru spoke slowly as he yanked down his school pants, showing off his own black boxers.

“And what did I tell you about yelling?” The rush of emotions in the hallway, as well as the situation at hand had given Black Haru a hard on, and it strained noticeably against the fabric of his boxers. Takei was trying to look anywhere but there.

Haru pulled down the waist band of his boxers, showing that he was indeed sporting a black and white bush.

“You’ve made your point,” Takei gave in, “You can pull your pants back up.”

“Are you looking at my dick?” He asked the other boy, giving a dangerous smirk. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Some kind of pervert?”

Takei began to protest but Haru didn’t give him time, grabbing him by the hair and pulling hard, guiding him down to his knees.

“You don’t have to do this.” Takei said, no longer yelling as his heart was beating hard in his chest. Haru used the hand that wasn’t in Takei’s hair to tug his boxers down further to expose himself. His manhood was about 6” long, average, but thick as a beer can.

“You’re right. But clearly, you want to, since you’re staring at it,” Haru said, as he leaned his hips forward, closing the few inches of space between his cock and Takei’s face. Takei turned away, trying to struggle, but finding not nearly enough room to do so. The tip of Haru’s cock graves Takei’s jaw bone.

“Open your mouth,” Haru insisted, and Takei shook his head, his mouth closed tightly. Haru twisted his hand in the older boy’s hard, tightly pulling on it and causing him to cry out. “I’m not gonna tell you again.” He said, pressing his cock to the other boy’s soft lips. He leaned down to him, his voice as dark and dangerous as his eyes, “And if you bite me, I’ll knock your god damn teeth out.”

Takei tried desperately to keep his mouth shut, but a mixture of Haru pulling his hair and pushing his cock past the boy’s lips broke through. Haru let out a moan as he first felt the warm wetness between the boy’s lips. He sank into the hilt, his balls pressed to the other boy’s face as he gagged. Takei braced his hands against Haru’s legs, trying to push him away, but Haru was insistent.

He began to rock his hips back and forth, slowly at first. Takei resisted as much as possible, but Haru let go of his hair to put both hands on the back of the boy’s head, fucking his face. He began to pick up the pace as he neared orgasm, tears welling in Takei’s eyes. Haru barely seemed to remember the boy was there – it was more akin to fucking a fleshlight than assaulting another person’s face.

It didn’t take long for him to cum, his experience heightened by the fact that they could be caught at any moment. “A-ah, I’m going to cum in your mouth.” He informed the other boy, his tone ragged. “I swear to god, you better – ah, you better fucking swallow it. If you get it on my pants, ah, I’ll…”

He drifted his sentence off, not needing to finish it as Takei got the gist. He rocked completely forward, once again nearly pushing Takei into the mop sink as he forced the entire length down his throat. He came hard, nearly blacking out for a minute as the spurts hit the back of Takei’s throat, and he swallowed reluctantly, trying hard not to gag or cry.

Haru slowly pulled out, some of the darkness leaving his eyes, White Haru slowly taking back over. He let go of the back of Takei’s head to pull back up his boxers. Takei began to stand up, his legs shaky from the anxiety.

“If you tell anyone,” Haru said, pulling back up his pants, and buttoning them. “I’ll tell them you begged for it like some fucking fruitcake.”

Takei could not imagine telling anyone what he had just gone through, as he wiped the saliva from his mouth. He didn’t say anything as Haru buckled his belt. Haru grabbed Takei’s arm, pushing him out of the door that he opened with his other hand.

The others were still waiting outside. “Did he show him?” Yuki asked, and Kyo answered in the affirmative.

Takei yanked himself away from Haru. “You win for today!” He exclaimed, before hurriedly making his way down the hallway – probably heading straight home.

While what had happened was clear to Yuki, and Kyo, Tohru was not in the loop. “So how did you prove it was your natural color?” She asked innocently.

“Wanna find out?” He asked, cupping her face in a much gentler touch than he has used with Takei. “I’m in if you are.”

He should have expected to be nearly knocked out by two well timed punches. Oh well, he had gotten what he wanted, and he was sure Takei was not going to bother any of them again – although Haru was not opposed to a round two.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a kudos, if you loved it, leave a comment, and if you hated it - leave me alone. Check out my long form fanfiction in this world, Rebel. Thanks for reading!


End file.
